


Lullaby for a captain

by fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect
Summary: После высадки на Акузу и встречи с молотильщиком к Шепард возвращаются ее забытые, казалось, кошмары.





	Lullaby for a captain

**Author's Note:**

> Идея о том, что коммандер не спит в капитанской каюте, взята с [этой](https://www.deviantart.com/poly-m/art/Energize-Me-285426320) работы. Первый угон "Нормандии" описан в комиксе ["Тот, кто лучше всех смеется".](https://drawnstories.ru/comics/Dark-Horse-Comics/Mass-Effect/one-shot/one-shot-003)

Тишина.

Тишина — это плохо. В эфире ничего, даже помех, сколько не вслушивайся.

— Смит?

Тишина.

— Тумс?

Тишина.

— Картер? Моралес? Кто-нибудь?

Тишина прервалась глухим рокотом, и земля начала мелко подрагивать. Шепард поняла, что лежит, и судорожно заскребла рукой вокруг в поисках оружия. Наконец, что-то нащупав, она заученным движением перекатилась, уходя от возможной атаки...

И рухнула на пол с приглушенным воплем. 

— Коммандер?.. — Голос пилота доносился из ожившего от прикосновения к чипу омни-тула, и Шепард окончательно вынырнула в реальность. — Все в порядке?

Джейн вздохнула, глядя в потолок.

— Да. В полном.

— Варианты трассы я вам скинул, первый побыстрее...

Рассеянно похмыкав и пообещав подумать, она подняла себя с пола и села на край кровати, устало спрятав лицо в ладонях.

К черту это все.

К черту сраное капитанство, чужую, могильно-тихую каюту, слишком широкую койку. К черту эту гребаную Акузу — сколько лет прошло-то? Потребовался один несчастный молотильщик, чтоб у первого Спектра-человека снова слетела кукушка.

Джейн потерла лицо ладонью и загнала чип в паз браслета. Ну да, она точно не собиралась засыпать, и поэтому решила поковыряться в настройках омни-тула. Вот он и не дал привычный импульс в руку, а завибрировал, когда Джокер выходил на связь.

К черту Джокера.

Хотя нет. 

Шепард хмыкнула и улыбнулась. Джеффа нельзя посылать к черту, он сходит, вернется, и такого наговорит, что хоть в шлюз выкидывай. А в шлюз его нельзя, иначе станет совсем тошно...

Лейтенант Моро и его привычка общаться на грани субординации были приятной отдушиной на мостике, где старпом — теперь уже капитан — проводила почти все свое время при перелетах. После того, как Андерсон передал ей «Нормандию», ей остро не хватало собеседников. Даже Прессли — старший помощник и ее заместитель — в разговоре вел себя подчеркнуто вежливо и держал дистанцию.

Моро же, наоборот, вел себя так, как будто единственной дистанцией в мире были полеты от и до ретрансляторов. Впрочем, его колкости стали чуть более дружелюбными после того, как Шепард в доступных выражениях дала ему понять, что в первую очередь он для нее пилот, а не инвалид.  
Честно сказать, ей нравилась эта перемена.

Кстати, почему бы не прогуляться до мостика, если поспать все равно не удастся?

Шепард мельком глянула в зеркало — не слишком ли встрепан новоиспеченный капитан? — и двинулась к выходу из каюты.

Дверь открылась, и в каюту хлынул шум корабельной жизни: шорох шагов, приглушенные голоса, ровный гул откуда-то со стороны камбуза. Шум был настолько уютным и мирным, что она с великим трудом подавила зевок. Загнав поглубже желание сесть и задремать прямо тут, на палубе около двери, Джейн зашагала на гул, в котором безошибочно узнала работу кофемашины. 

Несмотря на закончившуюся дневную смену, рядом с вожделенным автоматом обнаружилась небольшая очередь. Коммандер машинально ответила на привычные приветствия и, в ожидании своей очереди, прислонилась к переборке, прикрыв глаза и слушая, как Реймонд Танака вяло переругивается с кем-то по омни-тулу. «Закончилась смена», «иди ты», «ах еще и сахару», «не слипнется, Джокер?» — на последнем ключевом слове она открыла глаза, оттолкнулась от стены и, дождавшись, когда Реймонд завершит разговор, деликатно откашлялась.

— Большую кружку, четыре кубика сахара?

Танака повернулся и ухмыльнулся.

— Капитан! Не думал, что и вы в курсе его кофейных пристрастий.

Джейн пожала плечами, вытаскивая из сушилки две дежурные кружки.

— Пока не проведут лифт до мостика, на этом корабле все будут в курсе этих пристрастий, даже Уильямс, даром что она что недавно на борту. Я как раз собиралась наверх, заодно прихвачу и этот сладкий кошмар.

Реймонд забрал свою кружку из-под носика автомата и салютнул, лихо щелкнув каблуками.

— Спасибо, капитан.

Задав программу кофемашине, она заглянула в шкафчик, куда, по общей традиции, откладывались и использовались желающими нераспечатанные брикетики сухих галет, оставшиеся после трапез. Расставляя на пластиковом разносе кружки и пачки с галетами, коммандер размышляла над конструкторскими решениями «Нормандии», не всегда понятными простым смертным. Капитанская каюта. Лифт этот...

Мысль о лифте снова потянула за собой образ Джокера, неловко переставляющего костыли со ступеньки на ступеньку. Каждый раз он ругал эти самые ступеньки на чем свет стоит, и Шепард по случаю вспомнила пару самых удачных выражений, аккуратно неся поднос с горячими кружками. С другой стороны, как-то же он умудрился однажды пробраться на «Нормандию» — и весьма шустро, если судить по рассказам о том, как он ее угонял. Запер альянсовского пилота в грузовом отсеке...

Она усмехнулась, терпеливо ожидая, пока разъедутся створки шлюза в конце трапа. Ей нравилась эта история, особенно в исполнении главного действующего лица. Всегда были новые детали. Один раз она даже предложила план действий по захвату и угону «Нормандии» — и особо удачные варианты после обсуждения были вполне осуществимы предельно малой группой. Иногда ей даже хотелось, чтоб им пришлось угнать корабль, чтобы проверить эти варианты на практике. Капитан и пилот. Плечом к плечу...

— Эй, коммандер! Курьерская доставка кофе? О-о-о, я тронут.

Джейн моргнула и остановилась. Коридор закончился очень быстро, она и не заметила за своими размышлениями, как оказалась в кабине.

Быстрого и достойного ответа на язвительную реплику в голову не пришло. Она молча поставила одну кружку перед креслом пилота и осторожно, чтоб не расплескать вторую, опустилась в соседнее кресло. Хорошо, что Аленко не на смене. Каким бы хорошим бойцом и надежным человеком тот ни был, иногда его занудство выводило из себя. А в последнее время он и вовсе начал не к месту краснеть и путаться в словах. Ох, Аленко. Ну да черт с ним, главное, кресло свободно.

— В следующий раз, — Джейн прикрыла рукой рот, безуспешно пытаясь не зевать. — В следующий раз вместо галет я возьму с собой доктора Чаквас с ее диагностическим модулем. Узнаем, нет ли передозировки.

Джокер фыркнул, шурша пачкой. 

— Я встречаюсь с ее диагностом дважды в месяц. За сутки заменяешь сахар на те сладкие штуковины, которые якобы полезны для здоровья, вот и весь секрет. И нет, это не вредно, — он назидательно поднял указательный палец. — Все тратится на мозговую деятельность. Пилот должен быстро соображать — пилоту нужен сахар.

Шепард отхлебнула свой кофе, по правде сказать, не менее сладкий, чем во второй кружке, и многозначительно хмыкнула. Голос Джокера, митингующего в защиту своего пристрастия к сладкому, струился ручейком, и мало-помалу она перестала различать в этом ручейке отдельные слова, вслушиваясь только в ритм. Экраны перед ее креслом успокаивающе мерцали и, вторя ритму голоса, мерно покачивались.

— Коммандер?

Открыть глаза оказалось неимоверно сложно. 

— Коммандер?

На этот раз в голосе Джокера прозвучала тревога, и это подстегнуло сознание лучше кофе и сахара. Она выпрямилась в кресле, быстро пробежалась взглядом по экранам, скосила глаза на браслет омни-тула, однако не нашла никаких тревожных знаков.

— Коммандер, — она наконец повернулась и увидела, что Джокер внимательно за ней наблюдает. — Выглядите абсолютно дерьмово.

Это, конечно, не вписывалось уже ни в какую субординацию, но эту мысль почти сразу затмила собой другая. Глядя — что не так часто вообще случалось — Джокеру прямо в глаза, Шепард с изумлением думала, что тот, похоже, всерьез за нее беспокоится. По затылку к шее и ушам начало расползаться что-то жаркое, и она не сразу поняла, что происходит — ей давно не приходилось краснеть.

Возникла долгая пауза. Измученный бессонницей разум тщетно пытался найти какой-то способ бегства, какой-то предлог, что-то, что выглядело бы не совсем глупо...

Джокер прищурился и поправил бейсболку.

— Кажется, в следующий раз это я вызову на мостик дока. А заодно и кого-нибудь из вашей ударной команды, чтоб держали на койке силой. Сколько вы не спите, коммандер, неделю?

Джейн неловко улыбнулась и с облегчением перевела взгляд на кружку, которую все еще сжимала в ладонях. Жаркое ощущение, впрочем, пропадать не собиралось.

— Я в порядке, — голос звучал сипло, и она, прокашлявшись, подняла кружку к губам.

— Это все та планета, Акуза, ведь так?

Она так и не закончила движение, замерев от неожиданности.

— Я читал. Как только Андерсон объявил о своем уходе, я решил узнать, что к чему, ну и нашел кое-какую информацию... Вы были единственной выжившей из отряда. Тогда еще никто не был в курсе про молотильщиков.

Шепард наконец вспомнила о том, зачем ей нужна была кружка, и глотнула кофе, не чувствуя вкуса.

Никто не был в курсе — пока она и ее отряд не встретились с ними. Пятьдесят человек высадилось на планету. Лагерь был небольшой, но хорошо укрепленный — так они считали. Непонятно, что именно привлекло этих чудовищ — огни, движение, голоса? Пятьдесят прекрасно обученных солдат были разбросаны, как кучка котят, и какофония криков в ее шлеме очень быстро сходила на нет...

— Очень... тихо.

Джокер осекся и замолк. Она продолжала смотреть в темную жидкость в своей кружке.

— Когда рассвело, и я пришла в себя, было очень тихо. Там сплошной камень вокруг, и ветра не было. Полный штиль. Полная тишина. Ни голосов, ни стонов, ни даже дыхания. Ни-че-го.

Шепард повертела кружку в руках, сделала еще глоток и подняла взгляд на экраны. Она прошла реабилитацию и была признана готовой к продолжению службы — в госпитале не бывало тихо. Когда она узнала, во что превратился ее сон в тишине, уже поздно было кому-то рассказывать, да и лишние проблемы ей были ни к чему. Нужно было просто поменьше бывать в одиночестве и покое. Небольшой корабль типа «Нормандии» был идеальным вариантом, и все было неплохо, пока новая должность, отдельная каюта и злосчастная планета не освежили приглушенные воспоминания.

— Станция связи была разбита, и спасотряд на шаттле тоже до последнего не мог до меня докричаться. Я так и пролежала, не двигаясь, пока они не прилетели.

Джейн вздохнула и повернулась к Джокеру. Он все еще сидел, облокотившись на подлокотник и смотрел на нее. Она невесело улыбнулась. Почему она вообще это ему рассказывает? И почему он все еще слушает?

— Я думала, это сошло на нет. Первое время вроде все было нормально...

— Отдельная каюта, тихое место, ночные кошмары, литры кофе? — Джокер оперся щекой на руку, отчего выражение на его лице стало совсем уж ехидным.

Она хмыкнула. Пилот должен быстро соображать... Пилот соображает.

— В точку.

Джокер ткнул себя в лоб указательным пальцем.

— Это все сахар, — он усмехнулся и выпрямился, и ей снова померещилось не свойственное для него выражение обеспокоенности. Впрочем, ненадолго — Джокер поспешно отвернулся и откинулся на спинку кресла.

Сделав несколько глотков кофе, он привычным движением поправил козырек и снова зашуршал пачкой с галетами.

— Знаете, _капитан_ , — он сделал паузу, — боюсь, мне сегодня понадобится дублер в ночное дежурство. Ну так, если _вдруг_ , — снова пауза, — возникнут какие-нибудь... _непредвиденные обстоятельства_. Да. Обстоятельства.

Шепард глотнула кофе и хмыкнула.

— Я думаю, старший лейтенант Аленко уже спит. Я могла бы... — она задумалась, подбирая слова, — проследить, чтобы все прошло гладко.

— Очень обяжете, капитан. _Разбужу вас_ , если вдруг что.

Она немного помолчала и тихо произнесла, глядя в кружку:

— Спасибо, Джокер.

— А, фигня, коммандер, — не глядя отмахнулся он, открывая несколько окон на большом экране перед собой. — Я, правда, боялся, что вам не понравится мое маленькое расследование...

— Фигня, лейтенант, — передразнила она его. Не признаваться же, в самом деле, что она, в свою очередь, после того разговора прошерстила несколько научных баз данных в поисках исследований по несовершенному остеогенезу.

Джейн допила кофе, отставила кружку и поудобнее устроилась в кресле, повернувшись так, чтоб краем глаза видеть фигуру Джокера, который сверял что-то с экрана с информацией на маленьком изображении своего омни-тула. Она заставила себя еще некоторое время не спать, наблюдая за ним из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Горячее ощущение переползло с затылка куда-то под ключицы; она решила, что это горячая благодарность. Да. Ничто иное, как смущение за собственную внезапную болтливость и вот эта самая благодарность. Иначе это будет уже совсем неуставное что-то... Мерцание экранов убаюкивало, Джокер что-то бормотал, тасуя экраны и пролистывая страницы какого-то кода. «Придется следить лучше», «чаще бывать на мостике», «дисциплинарные взыскания», «как-никак, нарушение протокола». Какого протокола? — успела удивиться Шепард, но тут сон окончательно ее сморил. 

— И вот придут они за мной и скажут: «Лейтенант, какого это хрена вы копались в данных безопасности "Нормандии"?» А я им что? «Ой, ну вы знаете, у меня капитан плохо засыпает, а она такая милая, когда спит...»

Джефф скосил глаза на кресло, где мерно посапывала коммандер Джейн Шепард, и мягко улыбнулся. В конце концов, строгое следование правилам субординации — да и вообще всем этим правилам — никогда не было его коньком. Иначе он не был бы здесь, на «Нормандии». И ее, Джейн Шепард, тоже конкретно сейчас рядом бы не было. Шутки шутками, а он уже успел привыкнуть к ее присутствию, к тому, как она хмыкает в ответ на его колкости. Возможно, он даже начал ей симпатизировать. Немного. Совсем чуть-чуть. Достаточно, чтоб ради ее сна нарушить пару пунктов протокола безопасности на военном корабле.

Он хрустнул галетой и продолжил работу, настраивая доступ к звуковым файлам камер безопасности «Нормандии» в обход центрального пункта связи. Ей будет достаточно запустить файл с омни-тула, чтобы услышать, что корабль живет своей жизнью. 

— Введите название точки доступа... Название...

Пальцы быстро забегали по клавишам.

— «Колыбельная для капитана». Спокойной ночи, Шепард.


End file.
